


One out of 7 billion

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [13]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one gain immortality when one is a mortal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One out of 7 billion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts).



**Title:**  One out of 7 billion

 **Pairings:**  Tsukumoya Shinichi x Orihara Izaya

 **Rated:** PG (yes wow i know. ruka can write gen once in a million too)

—

 

[Chat log]

_Orihara Izaya_

… ne?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

What is it now?

_Orihara Izaya_

Am I that insufferable to you? You always do sound pretty annoyed whenever I log in for small chats.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

We’ve been over this Orihara. What is it that you want?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

You’ve once said… I’m special right?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

… that I have.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

That means… out of the entire world population you observe?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

The world population is at about roughly 7 billion and still growing. I can not watch over everyone unless they are viewable through some sort of a network system but otherwise yes. You can say that.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

I see.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

I’m glad.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Is your ego that inflated tonight, Orihara?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Ahaha… no. Not that. Not quite…

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Just that… that means, even after I die, at least I know it would take another 7 billion or so… for another to interest you. Another 7 billion before someone ‘special’ appears. Maybe a bit less. Or maybe a bit more… but it’s a rough estimate, won’t you say?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

… planning an early death?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

I’m always flirting with it.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

…

 

_Orihara Izaya_

…

 

_Tsukumya Shinichi_

…

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Ne, would you miss me? If I…

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

I won’t know until it happens. 

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Ahahaha… you’re terrible at comforting, my friend. 


End file.
